The invention herein relates to a lock structure wherein the improvement consists of a plurality of cylindrical members having inter-engagement, having limited relative movement and being joined progressively in rotation by operating means whereby all of said cylindrical members rotate as a unit to fully actuate a latch operating member.
The essential improvement herein consists in an arrangement whereby each of said cylindrical members includes one or more tumblers and said tumblers must be engaged and operated in a given order to rotate said cylindrical members in the operation of the lock. Said tumblers may vary from one another in specific detail as to their structure and as to their operation by an operating member to make the lock structure a very secure lock and to provide for a very large member of different specific arrangements for the operating member.
It is an object of the invention therefore to provide a lock device comprising a plurality of inter-related cylindrical members and operating means, whereby said cylindrical members progressively join one another in a given order for rotation until all of the cylindrical members are rotated as a unit to move a latch actuating member to an unlocking position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lock device comprising a plurality of cylindrical members, each of said members having mounted therein one or more tumblers, said tumblers normally securing said cylindrical members in a non-rotating locked position and an operating member arranged and constructed to engage and operate said tumblers in a given order for the rotation of said cylindrical members.
It is more specifically an object of this invention to provide a lock device comprising a housing, a plurality of interrelated cylindrical members in said housing with each of said members having limited relative movement and which progressively join one another in a given order for rotation, each of said cylindrical members having one or more tumblers normally holding said cylindrical members in a non-rotating locked position, a latch operating member carried by said housing and having integral rotation with at least one of said cylindrical members and a key member disposed in said housing arranged and constructed to engage said tumblers in a given order for a progressive rotation of said cylindrical members in a like order until all of said cylindrical members are rotated as a unit for rotation of said latch member to an unlocking position.